Heart Shaped Box
by The Girl That Never Was
Summary: He didn’t reply, instead the blue eyed boy spoke up, “It ain’t safe for youse here no more.” SpotOC.
1. A strange Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies or anything of the sort.

Chapter One: A Strange Visit

The streets were crowded. Almost too crowded. The chatter of all the women gave her a headache and all Eliza wanted to do was turn on her heels and flee. But she couldn't. Her older brother has asked her to run some errands and she couldn't say no, not after all the things he did for her. Her list was short, apples, flour, and a dowse of sugar for the pie, and some cigarettes for Johnny and the boys.

"_Pie and cigarettes,_" she thought, "_What an awful combination."_

The boys were coming over for a poker game and a "discussion", as Johnny liked to call them, and when he asked her to make one of her famous apple pies, she said yes. After all, it was he who supplies her with the money to by the ingredients, he who kept her clothed and sheltered, and he her took care of her in any way she has ever needed. She pushed back her wispy brown curls out of her blue eyes and headed towards Charley for the last item on her list, cigarettes.

"Well if it ain't little Miss O'Malley," he cried out. He was standing behind a counter in a broken down store, with shelves and shelves of cigarettes and alcohol behind him. He belly was large, so large that he almost didn't fit, and Eliza supposed if he didn't tuck the fat in his pants, he wouldn't fit at all, "What can I do for ye today lassie?"

Eliza smiled and leaned her elbows on the counter, "I need two boxes of Woodbines for me brother, and perhaps a pint of whiskey as well."

Her accent was a thick Irish one but Charley got the jist, "Eliza what have I toldja 'bout your drinkin? It'll be the death of ya?"

"Oh can it Charley," she shot back and handed him the money, "Its for me brother as well."

She took the bag he handed her and put in in the basket along with the other goods. It was nearning three o'clock and if she didn't get back soon there'd be no time to bake the pie. As she closed to door to Charleys shut the sun blinded her eyes. She squinted, loosing her footing, falling face first into a wall. Or what she thought was a wall.

"'Scuse me miss," he started, "Oh, it's just you."

Eliza scowled, picking up the last the the items that fell from her basket, "Oh, just me, no big deal." she mocked.

He moved a hand between his hair, pushing it back for a second, "Eliza, we are we going to do with you?" he asked. The two started walking in the direction on her home, "You're so clumbsy. I can hardly believe you're me cousin."

"Oh sorry Frankie," she sarcastically replied, "Guess we can't all have the grace and class of you, Sir Francis Sullivan."

His hand raised to his heart in mock reply, "You hoirt me Liza, you really do."

She gigggled a bit before getting serious, "Frankie?" she asked it so softly he hardly heard her, "What are you doin' 'round here in the points? I know you ain't sellin no papers. Is something the matter?"

He glanced at her for a second before looking away guilty-like, "No doll. Just came to see how youse and Johnny are doin'. Thats all."

Eliza was hardly convinced. Frankie never left his busy life and his girl just to pay a visit. Something was wrong, Horribly wrong. And she had an awful feeling that it had to do with this gathering Johnny was having later.


	2. Sing a song of sixpence

Chapter Two: Sing a Song of Sixpence

It was a quarter 'til seven when the boys arrived. Eliza was familiar with all of them coming over and staying until wee hours in the morning but this time they looked more serious. Usually with them came countless girls, floozies as Eliza like to call them, and a barrel or so of beer. But tonight was different. Johnny sat at the table with Frankie on his left and Paddy Murphy to his left. Across from him was Michael O'Hara and his younger brother Danny. More and more men flocked in and sat around the room and Eliza recognized them all. All except for one blue eyed boy. He was sitting to the left of Frankie leaning back into his chair, obviously relaxed.

"Hey! Eliza!" Johnny yelled across the room to where she was standing in the kitchen, "Bring in some beers will ya?"

She nodded and broke open the cabinet under the sink where the alcohol was kept. Bring in the beers seemed to be her job around there and she was beginning to resent it. It all started when she was younger and her father would call her mother asking for some ale. When her mother fell ill it became Eliza's job. After her father left she assumed the motherly role to her brothers, bring in beers to them and their friends. Grabbing a few bottles she slugged her way into the open living room and sat them on to the table. She couldn't wait to get out of there and back into the kitchen. But for the first time in her sixteen years Johnny grabbed her wrist,

"Stay here." He asked, or more like commanded.

Danny brought over an old rickety chair, her mothers old knitting char, and beckoned for her to sit. Eliza was terrified. She had never been invited to these get togethers. She took a swig of the beer in front of her and braced herself for what was going to happen.

"So Eliza when's the pie goin' be ready?" Frankie asked. There was a smirk in his eyes and I knew he was up to something.

"'Bout another twenty minutes or so I suppose," she replied. It was oddly silent, with all the men looking around in every which direction except for hers.

"Good. We have time to talk." Johnny stated, still not looking at her.

She glared at Michael. Of all of her brother's friends she was closest to him. Johnny always sent him as Eliza's escort when she was going to be out late and the two never had any problems telling one another things. He was the reason she knew about what her brother and his friends did around the Points, all the crimes and murders that had committed, and how Johnny was able to afford to by Eliza lace dresses and all. But Michael only gave her a sad little smile and his eyes quickly looked to his feet.

"What's wrong Johnny?" she asked, suspicious as ever, "What is it?"

He didn't reply, instead the blue eyed boy spoke up, "It ain't safe for youse here no more."

Eliza nearly fell over in her chair, "And who are you," she demanded, "to tell me that I ain't safe her no more? In the home I've spent so long in with my brother, that I know will keep me safe?" she was beginning to speak fast, and with her strong accent her words were beginning to become hard to understand. She stood up quickly and slammed her hand on the table, "This is fucking ridiculous!" she then looked at Johnny who looked more guilty than ever, "I don't have to deal with this bullshit!"

She began to cross over into the kitchen, where she could begin to act like this conversation never happened when Frankie spoke up, "Eliza he's tellin the truth."

"Johnny I don't know where you got this new bloke but I want him gone!" she yelled. He still didn't say anything.

"You can yell all you want Liza but the truth is we gotta get you outta here," Frankie replied. He got up from his chair and followed her into the kitchen, "The bulls are on to you're brother and if they knew he had a kid sister locked up here in this kitchen they'd come straight for you."

"Come on Eliza," Michael picked up her hand, "I'll help you pack your 'tings. And then i'll walk you over to Brooklyn with Frankie and Spot."

"Brooklyn!?" Eliza yelled, "I don't know nobody in Brooklyn. That's too far away from 'hatten. I ain't going to stay in some strange place with some bloke i've known for five minutes!"

"Yes you is!" Johnny spoke for the first time, quieting Eliza. She never talked back to him, and everyone knew it, "Youse goin' with Spot an that's final!"

Her eyes narrowed, going back and forth from Johnny and this Spot character, "And If I refuse?" she challenged.

The room was quiet. So quiet that they could hear the neighbor, Miss. Hawthorne, singing a lullaby to her baby. Thats when the laughter started. It started with Johnny, he knew that she'd do what he said.

"You won't refuse Liza," he stated blankly, "You know you'll go with Spot an i'll send someone to fetch you as soon as I know it's safe for you here."

She ran off into her tiny room and threw herself on the bed crying. Frankie followed, sitting down next to her, "It'll be a'ight Liza," he coaxed, rubbing her back, "Spots a good guy. He'll take care o' you, and I can come and visit. I go to Brooklyn more than I come here."

She looked at him, blue eyes wide and brimmed with tears, "Why cain't I jus go stay with you Frankie?"

"Cause," he stated glumly, "It's too close to the Points. The bulls are different in Brooklyn. They'll lay off you when they know you're stayin' with Spots boys."

She sat up quickly, "I don't like him Frankie."

He smirked, "That's what all the goirls say at first."

She giggled a bit, and he was thrilled to have cheered her up, "I ain't like none of them other girls." she replied.

And boy was she right. Frankie knew that Eliza could stand it out with any man in the points. She could drink like a man, cuss like a man, spit like a man, and if need be it , she could cut any man down with just a glare.

"Come on 'Liza. I'll help you pack."

The two got up and slowly started putting dresses and such into a large carpetbag. When that we full they started again with a trunk. When they were almost finished Eliza let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked, alarmed.

"My pie!" she exclaimed and ran into the kitchen.

But it was already too late, by the time Eliza opened the oven door the pie she had worked so hard on was black as night and the sides were burnt to crisp. The first pie she had ever burned in her life.

Well I hope by now you can figure out who darling cousin Frankie is! And remember the three Rs - review review review!


	3. Brooklyn

Chapter Three: Brooklyn

The walk to Brooklyn was treacherous for Eliza. No one said a peep to her the whole trip, instead the boys talked amongst themselves about everything other than her. She was miserable. Halfway there she began to tire, slowly falling behind the boys. It wasn't until a third of the way there that Michael noticed the tiny blue eyed girl wasn't standing next to him anymore. Panic set in and it was Frankie who found her chatting away with a fruit vendor about what was and what was not in grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her away.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph Frankie," she exclaimed, trying to get out of his grasp, "You're hurtin' me!"

He looked her in the eyes and let go slowly, only when he knew she wouldn't run, "Sorry Liza. You had me worried. We didn't know where you had gone."

She looked down at the ground, ashamed, "Sorry."

Michael grabbed her by the hand," Come on Eliza," he spoke softly, "Let's get to Brooklyn quick-like. Maybe I can spend the night there tonight."

"Really?" she asked louder than she should have. If any of the boys knew what they were doing it could mean trouble, "Will you please?"

The boys starting walking slowly. Eliza tried to keep up with their pace, feeling only slightly better. She hated the way the blue eyed boy looked at her. It was almost as if he was disgusting with her and she hated it. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Michael could tell something was making her uncomfortable so he gave her hand a tight squeeze. He hated the fact that he had to leave her alone. In Brooklyn. With that Spot Conlon of all people. He hated that she would wake up in the morning to a cold bed with him not beside her. But most of all he hated the feeling that he couldn't be the one there with her to protect her.

When the lodging house came into view Spot walked ahead of the crew. He used his feet to push the door open while holding one of Eliza's trunks in his hands. The minute a desk came into view he slammed it down, waking the elderly man sleeping on it.

"This here's Eliza," he pointed to the girl standing in the doorway, "And she's going to be bunking with us for a while."

The man nodded, either to tired or to scared to say anything, and quickly sat his head back on the desk to resume his nap.

"This is where I part ways doll," Frankie said,"I got business to 'tend to."

Eliza grinned, let go of Michael's hand and walked to his side "Aight Frankie but you best give me a hug before you leave me here."

Frankie embraced her tightly, "Be good O'Malley," he whispered in her ear, "And listen to Spot. He knows what he's doing."

She let go and gave him a little wink as he walked out the door. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize what was going on until a poke in the ribs brought her back to reality.

"Come on baby girl," Michael spoke with worry in his eyes, "Lets get you to your room." she nodded and he look at Spot, "Where should I take her."

Spot glared at Michael, "This way, i'll show you."

He led the way up the stairs passed a large bunk room and a dirty washroom until he opened a small door at the end of the hall. Inside was a small bed and dresser with some plain curtains on the window. Spot sat her trunk down and the end of the bed and pointed to another door, "Thats the washroom in there. It's a jack and jill so the other door leads to my room."

Michael grunted and Eliza quickly shushed him when she saw the anger in Spot's eyes, "Thank you." she said quietly.

"I'll leave you two here," he said as he walked towards the door before he looked at Michael, "You staying here tonight O'Hara?"

"Yeah. I'll head back to the points in the morning. Figured I'd get Eliza settled."

Spot nodded and shut the door behind him leaving Eliza and Michael alone. She stood there for a moment before collapsing into the bed exhausted. She lay on her back while Michael walked over and sat down next to her, head in his hands. It was silent for a few moments but they were content.

"Mikey?" she finally asked, using his childhood nickname, placing a hand on his back, "What time is it?"

He looked looked at his watch and turned to face her, "Nearly 10 o'clock."

Her whispy hair was sticking to her face from the humid walk and her eyes were brimmed red. Her lips were in a pout and it took all his strength not to bend down right then and there and kiss her. She slowly sat up, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"I don't want you to leave," she stated simply, "Stay here with me."

"I am."

"Not just tonight Mikey. Every night."

Michael sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "I can't doll, you know that."

She got up from the bed and started to undo the buttons on the front of her dress. It was nearly off her shoulders when she turned to look at him, "Then stay tonight."

He fumbled with his laces and started to take off his boots and socks while she slid her dress all the way down. It went quickly from there, with him grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to him, and her on standing on her toes to reach his lips. It wasn't until the two were completely undressed that he pulled her onto the bed.

Eliza laid on her back with him on top of her, trailing kisses along her lips, neck, and collarbone, "Mikey please," she was able to gasp out in-between kisses, "Jesus Mikey."

He continued what he was doing and eventually she forget what she was even going to say. They stayed intertwined with each-other, placing butterfly kisses and roaming their hands, for a while before he finally placed himself at her entrance. Michael looked her in the eyes the whole time, wanting her to know he was there for her always, no matter how far away from her he was.

When all was said and done and it was over Eliza rolled to her side to face Michael, who had his eyes shut, "Mikey?" she whispered. He grunted, acknowledging her, yet kept his eyes shut. "Mikey?" she asked again.

His eyes stayed closed and he pulled her closer to her, "Yeah?"

"How long do I gotta stay here?"

"I dunno Liza." he stated truthfully. The two remained quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "I'll miss you. And Johnny. And all the boys. Plus I don't like the Spot fellow."

Michael's eyes opened, "Eliza this is the safest place for you right now. An I don like Spot much neither but you can trust him and he'll take care of you. We just gotta wait for this thing to blow over and you can come back home and it'll be like it always has been. Everything will be alright."

She sighed, content with his answer and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and she was asleep.

But Michael didn't sleep that night. All her could do was hold Eliza in his arms possessively and think about how he lied to her. She trusted him and he lied to her.

It was never going to be like it was before.

And it was never going to be alright.


End file.
